runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:RuneScape Police Constabulary
"RuneScape's Responsible and Trustworthy Police Force" "The longest serving Police Department, founded in October of 2005 by Danhart1989" "RuneScape's first and largest Police Department" "In memory of Wswsnowplow, a great friend and a loyal officer" "In memory of Muppetmad, mother to the RSPC" - In Memory of the RuneScape Police Department - Welcome to the RuneScape Police Constabulary! We here at the Constabulary, would like to welcome you to our thread! We have many goals as a "clan" and as individual people, so we decided to put together a clan dedicated to the RuneScape community. We have over 85 members, and we have threads on RuneScape, plus external sites to help us in our pursuite of a clean RuneScape community. We are mainly a rule enforcement team, helping both Player and Jagex Moderators enforce rules. Some of us here are player moderators and other normal players who have decided to unite in order to enforce the rules and to make the game a better place. Our primary aim in this clan is to help the RuneScape community through eductaion, Educational Events, Fun games and events, activities, and thread activities. I'll spare you the huge prologue about our endless history, and needless to say, you will end up knowing everything about us over time. --- Rules: 1. All Jagex rules apply 2. When making a claim please be sure that it is genuine and have evidence to back up your claim. 3. Spamming and/or flaming is not tolerated. 4. You must be active otherwise you will face an inactivity mark. 5. You must patrol your assigned area when instructed. 6. You must use your signature when posting on the thread. (except for when posting bumps.) 7. You may NOT join or make another police clan after Saturday March 21st 2009, 1:30PM PST. 8. You must follow the Commissioner's orders to the letter or whoever the Commissioner puts in charge. 9. If you've read these rules, put RC on your app. --- Patrol & Group Units Standard Patrol Units: Made up of Sergeant - Cheif Sup., the Standard patrol units are as following: (SPU1) Varrock Policing Unit (SPU2) Lumbridge Policing Unit (SPU3) Falador Policing Unit (SPU4) Small City Policing Unit Community Policing Units: Made up of Special Constables, each community unit is headed up by a constable. Community Policing Units specialise in being visible and briefing new players on things like trust trades. All Special Constables must have someone Constable or higher when they patrol. (CPU1) Varrock Community Policing Unit (CPU2) Lumbridge Community Policing Unit (CPU3) Falador Community Policing Unit (CPU4) Small City Policing Unit Armed and Elite Units: (FFS) Familiar Support Squad: Is made up of officers that use summoning familiars in patroling and other events. (APS) Artillery Protective Squad: Is a milita of sorts who uses cannons to combat powerful monsters, protect others, and set up checkpoints. (SIRS) Serious Incident Response Unit : Is made up of highest level officers in the elite units. While officers in the unit normally are assigned to another unit, this unit will be scrambled in case of an emergency (such as people being teleported to the wilderness like in the Falador Riots) Covert and Non Proactive Units: (ANSUN) Anti Scam Unit: This unit investigates scams and warns players about them. (COPUN) Covert Policing Unit: Goes undercover to find and get evidence against scammers, drop party hosts etc. Notes: Ranks above Commander are not normally assigned to a unit. The unit code is to be put next to an officer’s name. Officers will be assigned in an orderly fashion to units. Each 'subheading' of unit (Such as Standard & Patrol Units, Covert and Non Proactive), is headed up by a commander, except the Community Units Section, which is headed up by an Inspector. (Note, this is just a sample of the RuneScape Police Constabulary's thread The actual thread is much more detailed, it can be accessed here.) Category:Clans